Mini-OS - La répartition
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: [Yaoi/Hétéro]. Ceci est juste la répartition telle que je la verrai si les ninja de Konoha étaient envoyé en mission là-bas. Voili-voilou. Au cas un jour je voudrais faire un crossover HP/Naruto. Se situe après les 3 ans d'entraînement et avant l'enlèvement de Gaara. . je pense.


_L'OS se transformera peut-être en recueil de drabbles HP/NARUTO. 'verra bien._

 _._

 **OS – Répartition**

.

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Mentionné : SasuNaru KibaHina_

.

 **1**

.

 _ **HP/Naruto**_

.

 _Bonjour à tous, ça y est, j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur quelques OS crossovers que j'avais écrit sur HP et d'autres manga. Je ne les mettrais pas en ligne tous en même temps, cela dépendra de l'envie et du moment. J'en écrirai sûrement d'autres, selon le temps dont je dispose. La plupart sont des OS sur la répartition du chapeau mais il n'y en aura pas uniquement là-dessus._

 _._

 _NdA : Sasuke a trahi Konoha mais a fini par revenir et a été gracié._

 _PS : Ils sont tous niveau Jounin_

 **Genre :** _Humour & ( un peu ) de romance._

« **Bienvenu mes chers enfants, je vous souhaite une très bonne année. À tous nos nouveaux étudiants, je souhaite la Bienvenue. À tous nous anciens résidents, je vous souhaite la Bienvenue.** »

Bon dieu, que c'était ennuyeux. Naruto ne tenait plus en place. Quand on lui avait dit qu'il avaient reçu une nouvelle mission de rang A voire de rang S, il n'y croyait plus. Depuis un petit moment déjà la région était calme, peut-être trop calme en effet mais bon. Ce qui l'agaçait, c'est qu'avec ce manque d'ennemi, Naruto ne pouvait pas tester ses nouvelles techniques. Quel ennui.

Oh bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne se passait rien dans les pays ninja, non au contraire. D'ailleurs, il avait failli se faire attraper par l'Akatsuki quelques semaine plus tôt, mais il y avait échappé grâce à ce bâtard de Sasuke.

« **Maintenant que les élèves de première années ont été classés, j'aimerais souhaiter la Bienvenue à quelques étudiants de Transferts, qui nous viennent tout d'un droit d'un village caché du Japon.** »

.

.

Ah ! Enfin ! Naruto allait enfin se taire et cesser de l'ennuyer. Pas comme s'il en avait vraiment quelque chose à faire, mais le voir aussi excité lui donnait envie de le combattre, juste pour se mesurer à lui, et découvrir les nouvelles techniques de l'un et l'autre.

Sasuke se leva lentement et vint se placer à la gauche de Naruto, devant Shikamaru. Il entendait déjà les murmures qui parcouraient la salle alors qu'ils n'y étaient pas encore entrés. Ça promettait.

.

.

Shikamaru ne voulait pas se lever, mais un geste de Naruto lui suffit pour l'envoyer à sa place dans les deux lignes qu'ils avaient formé. C'est qu'il avait de la force le blondinet. Pas qu'il en doutait.

Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura formaient la première ligne, tandis que lui, Choji, Hinata et Kiba formaient la seconde ligne. Gênant..

.

.

Lorsque les sept étudiants transférés pénétrèrent dans la Salle, il y eut un instant de flottement avant qu'une marée de murmures ne parcourt l'ensemble des tables, commentant leur beauté, leurs vêtements, leurs coiffures etc... les sept japonais n'en avaient que faire, Naruto gardait les yeux rivés sur le tabouret fixé à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, Hinata rougissait légèrement mais avait un regard déterminé, Shikamaru était ennuyé, **vraiment** ennuyé, Kiba affichait un sourire narquois, Choji s'auto-persuadait de ne pas sortir un paquet de chips avant d'être trié – bien évidemment, cela échoua et il ouvrit un paquet_, Sakura adressa des sourires rayonnants autour d'elle et Sasuke.. bah... était égal à lui-même. Les murmures s'intensifièrent certains disaient qu'ils étaient très beaux, d'autres, qu'ils portaient des vêtements bizarres.

Peu importe. Naruto était bien trop absorbé par la contemplation du Faux Ciel Magique qui s'étendait au-dessus d'eux.

.

.

Les élèves étaient curieux, il n'y avait pas à dire. Ils étaient vraiment impatient de savoir ce que le choixpeau allait dire à leur sujet. Leurs vœux furent exaucés puisque quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque les étrangers s'arrêtèrent devant la table des enseignants, le professeur de Métamorphose, McGonagall, se présenta à côté du tabouret, tenant entre les mains un vieux morceau d'étoffe et appela le premier nom inscrit sur le parchemin.

« **Akimichi, Choji.** »

.

.

Malfoy observa le tri avec ce qui semblait être un désintérêt total qui en réalité était tout autre. Évidemment, comme n'importe quel étudiant, il était impatient et curieux de savoir ce que tout cela allait donner, mais il voyait aussi peu de possibles recrues ( & serviteurs ) pour sa maison.

« _**Mmh intéressant. Tu sembles être beaucoup dévoué envers tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'hésiterais pas à te mettre en danger pour les protéger.. il y a là de l'audace, n'est-ce pas ? Et de la loyauté, en grande quantité...**_ »

Choji opina, les yeux fermés, concentré sur la saveur de ses chips bolognaises.

.

.

Voilà qui était intéressant, pensèrent les sorciers de toutes les maisons réunies. Non, en fait, juste de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Ce gars correspondait aux caractéristiques de leur maison respective.

Alors, voyons voir, où serait-il le mieux ?

 _ **« Hmm, je vois… dans ce cas... POUFSOUFFLE ! »**_

Le garçon se redressa, indifférent aux ricanements de certains élèves à sa droite et s'arrêta devant ses coéquipiers et amis d'enfances.

_ À plus tard.

Les ninja pas encore triés acquiescèrent et regardèrent leur ami s'installer à la table des blaireaux.

« **Haruno, Sakura.** »

.

Les sorciers virent alors la jeune femme aux cheveux anormalement roses se détacher du groupe gravir avec assurance les trois marches la menant au tabouret sur lequel elle s'installa quelques secondes plus tard. Immédiatement, le vieux chapeau fouilla ses souvenirs, grommelant à plusieurs reprises avant de parler d'une voix plus clair.

« _**Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? De la bravoure, de la loyauté, de l'intelligence et une pointe d'ambition. Quel mélange original.**_ » commença l'entité.

Un murmure parcourut la salle. C'était rare d'entendre le Choixpeau parler ainsi. Ces nouveaux étaient vraiment intéressant. Ce fut l'étoffe qui ramena le silence avant que des applaudissements ne retentissent, aussi puissant que pour le premier transfert.

« _**SERDAIGLE !**_ »

La jeune médic-nin se releva donc et se dirigea vers sa table après un signe de tête et un doux sourire en direction de ses collègues et amis.

« **Hyuuga, Hinata.** »

Ce fut la seconde et dernière jeune fille qui se détacha du groupe de transfert, d'une démarche qu'elle espérait assurée. Elle avouait sans mal que l'absence de son cousin la gênait un peu, en revanche, la présence de Naruto – son meilleur ami_, et ses autres amis ainsi que Kiba la rassurait plus que ce qu'elle montrait. Ce fut donc dans un état d'esprit à peu près posé et un regard déterminé qu'elle s'installa sur le tabouret. Il ne fallut d'ailleurs pas longtemps au chapeau pour faire savoir son choix bien qu'il hésita un peu, faisant étalage des qualités de la jeune femme.

« _**Voyons voir... Courage. Détermination. Ambition. Loyauté. Très intelligente également.**_ »

L'Héritière de la branche principale du Clan Hyuga se tassa sur son siège. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment que tous les regards soient ainsi posés sur elle. Aussi, elle se concentra tout d'abord sur les perles azurées de son meilleur ami avant de porter son attention sur Kiba, dont on pouvait voir la tête d'Akamaru dépasser de l'intérieur de sa veste d'uniforme. Elle laissa un petit sourire amusé apparaître sur ses lèvres. La vieille sorcière avait pourtant bien dit que les chiens étaient interdits lorsqu'elle avait vu Akamaru, mais Kiba n'en avait pas démordu, argumentant qu'Akamaru n'était pas un simple chien, qu'il était son ami, son meilleur ami et également son partenaire. D'ailleurs, si elle se souvenait bien, en voyant que Sakura et Naruto allaient demander quel genre de partenaires ( en échangeant un regard entendu ) il s'était empressé de rajouter '' de combat '' avant de leur adresser un regard méfiant. Il faut dire qu'avec le temps, Sakura et Naruto étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde et aussi que... l'ero-Sennin avait fini par déteindre un peu sur eux. Rien qu'un peu. En dehors de certaines allusions perverses, Naruto restait le blondinet innocent – un peu trop pour son propre bien_, qu'ils avaient toujours connu. Sakura quant à elle avait aussi changé, délaissant son intérêt pour Sasuke pour s'intéresser uniquement à un autre jounin un peu plus âgé qu'eux. Et si Sasuke en avait été vexé, il ne s'en portait pas plus mal, profitant de son temps libre pour combattre celui qu'il considérait comme son ami ( peut-être même un peu plus ), un blondinet un peu trop téméraire bien que les années aient passées.

« _**GRYFFONDOR !**_ »

Les applaudissements furent de vigueur et sortirent tous les ninja de leurs pensées qui s'empressèrent de rassurer leur camarade qui, une fois descendue à leur hauteur, leur adressa un regard, perdue et effrayée à l'idée de se retrouver toute seule sans eux. Naruto comme d'habitude fut le plus bruyant, veillant tout de même à ne pas dépasser les limites de la bienséance et lui dit que c'était ''ok'' et qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. Les autres lui adressèrent des sourires encourageant et, lorsqu'elle passa à côté de Kiba, leurs doigts se frôlèrent, ce qui n'échappa pas aux élèves sorciers ( surtout aux garçons ), qui soupirèrent de dépit.

« **Inozuka, Kiba.** »

Ce dernier, un garçon plutôt musclé s'avança rapidement et avec assurance pour s'asseoir sur le siège qui lui était réservé. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour s'asseoir, les élèves hoquetèrent en voyant une tête blanche sortir de la veste noire qu'avait enfilé le ninja avant de quitter Konoha. Il faisait froid en Angleterre !

Pour Kiba, ce fut un peu plus long que Hinata. Effectivement, le Choixpeau semblait hésiter entre plusieurs maisons, grommelant par-ci, par-là des '' loyauté'' ''Bravoure'' et autres adjectifs qui n'intéressaient pas vraiment le garçon.

_ Au pire vous prenez au hasard ? Proposa alors le garçon, surprenant les sorciers présents par son... audace ? Insolence ? … Ouais, par son audace.

« _**Humm, pourquoi pas c'est une option, cependant, j'ai déjà une petite idée sur la maison qui te sied (?) le mieux. Tu fonces souvent tête baissée pour ensuite regarder les dégâts n'est-ce pas ?**_ »

_ Hmph, ça ne sera jamais pire que Naruto. Laissa échapper Kiba.

_ Héé ! S'exclama un garçon blond dans le groupe de transfert pas encore triés, alors que les autres japonais esquissaient des sourires amusé.

.

Les membres du Trio d'Or esquissèrent un sourire devant tant d'animation. Cette année promettait d'être intéressante à bien des niveaux.

Hermione s'était déjà attelée à faire la conversation avec la nouvelle venue et mettait tout en œuvre pour mettre cette dernière en confiance, chose qui ne s'avéra guerre simple. En effet, la demoiselle restait assez réservée bien qu'aimable et conviviale. Peut-être que si l'un des nouveaux étaient également réparti à Gryffondor cela la rassurerait ? Après tout, c'est toujours rassurant d'avoir un point de repère lorsque l'on arrive dans un endroit inconnu.

.

« _**GRYFFONDOR !**_ »

Tiens, les Dieux auraient finalement entendu ses prières ? Hmph, peu probable mais bon.

Les applaudissements retentirent une nouvelle fois, un peu plus intensément à la table des Lions alors que le jeune homme nouvellement trié se précipitait vers les Rouge et Or afin de s'asseoir à côté de la dénommée ''Hinata Hyuga''_, sous les regards rêveurs de beaucoup de filles, et même de certains garçons.

« **Nara, Shikamaru.** »

.

« Tiens, ça va être intéressant. Commenta le nouveau Gryffondor en se penchant en avant pour mieux entendre les réflexions du Choixpeau concernant son ami.

_ Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ? » L'interrogea Dean alors qu'Hermione allait poser la même question.

Ce fut Hinata qui répondit.

_ Shikamaru-kun est assez difficile à comprendre.

_ Il a une logique qui défit toute... logique. Rajouta Kiba, emmêlant les jeunes sorciers.

Pour Naruto en revanche, c'était très clair. Il avait deux idées concernant la maison dans laquelle allait tomber son ami d'enfance, bien qu'il se doutait de la difficulté qu'allait rencontrer le chapeau avant de pouvoir le trier. Bon dieu ! Qu'il n'aimerait pas se trouver dans la tête de Shika' à la place de l'étoffe.

.

Cela faisait bien deux minutes que Shikamaru était sur ce tabouret et l'entité n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Cela commençait à inquiéter le personnel et les élèves. Pourtant, les transferts étaient tous d'un calme Olympien. Normal, ils ne savaient pas ce que ce silence signifiait. Pourtant, chaque transfert déjà classé prit la peine d'expliquer ce silence. C'était vraiment compliqué de lire l'esprit de Shikamaru Nara.

« _**Humph.**_ »

Ah tiens ! Le choixpeau aurait-il trouvé quelque chose ?

'Étonnement rapide', pensa Naruto, avant de reporter son attention sur son ami à la coiffure fruitée qui commençait déjà à piquer du nez.

« Shika' ! » chuchota le blondinet.

Ah, le manieur d'Ombres ne dormait pas, et heureusement, sinon Naruto sentait qu'il aurait fini par lui envoyer un Kunaï pour le réveiller.

« Quoi ? Grogna le stratège.

_ Ne t'endors pas, Shika'. Le réprimanda gentiment Naruto.

_ Gênant... »

Le chapeau continuait de marmonner quelques phrases incompréhensible à l'ouïe humaine, ce à quoi le futur élève répondait des haussements d'épaules et des regards ennuyés.

_ On ne pourrait pas aller plus vite ? Demanda le génie, provoquant quelques rires dans la salle.

« _**Bien, je vois, tu as les qualités des quatre maisons, cependant, je crois que tu irais mieux à... SERDAIGLE !**_ »

Le jeune hommes hocha la tête avant de se redresser, adressant un signe de tête à Naruto et Sasuke qui n'avaient pas encore été triés, puis s'avança jusqu'à sa table sous les applaudissements et s'assit à côté de Sakura, donnant quelques poignées de mains à certains élèves, ce qui, apparemment, était coutume de faire dans les pays occidentaux.

Quand le calme fut revenu, toute l'attention se porta sur les deux derniers élèves qui n'avaient pas bougé, se tenant simplement côte à côte, chacun tourné légèrement vers l'autre, de sorte à pouvoir se lancer des coups d'œil sans pour autant se tourner complètement vers son camarade.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en Angleterre une semaine plus tôt et qu'ils avaient appris comment ils allaient être triés, Naruto n'avait eu de cesse de se plaindre que le temps passait trop lentement et de montrer son impatience quant à ce moment. Pourtant, à présent que son tour approchait à grand pas, il sentait son assurance diminuer de plus en plus et même les ondes de calme que semblait lui envoyer Kyuubi ne l'apaisaient pas. Cependant, Naruto était connu pour être le plus posé de tous, alors il n'en montrant rien, ne remarquant pas que Sasuke et tous ses coéquipiers avaient très bien compris son malaise.

« **Uchiha, Sasuke** ».

.

Sasuke, comme tous les autres avant lui, grimaça légèrement à la prononciation de son nom. Seuls Hinata et Kiba avaient réellement été épargnés de ce côté-là. Après avoir laissé échapper cette grimace, son visage redevint impassible et il s'installa avec grâce sur le tabouret, dévoilant aux sorciers un beau visage mêlé à une expression d'indifférence totale qui contrastait réellement avec l'air émerveillé qu'arborait Naruto depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la Grande Salle. Comme pour Shikamaru, il se passa plusieurs minutes de silence avant que le morceau d'étoffe commence à parler.

« _ **Hm étrange. Très étrange.**_ »

On entendit vaguement l'étranger grogner puis grommeler un ''Quoi ?'' sous les regards amoureux des jeunes filles en fleur.

« _**Tu est vraiment un cas difficile. Tu es très loyal envers ton meilleur ami mais également ambitieux et rusé**_. »

! Auraient-ils finalement la chance de recevoir un élève dans leur maison ? Ce serait vraiment une opportunité pour eux. De plus, ce gars dégageait l'aura d'un noble.

« Et tu es un génie, comme ce cher garçon de Serdaigle. » déclara le choixpeau, faisant référence à Shikamaru alors que Naruto tournait la tête vers ce dernier, lui adressant un sourire narquois.

« _**Et tu es courageux, à n'en pas douter. Très audacieux également, mais cette rancœur que tu gardes en toi depuis tant d'année t'ont conduit à fréquenter les mauvaises personnes.**_ »

Le regard de Sasuke s'assombrit de même que celui du blond qui s'était retourné vers son coéquipier en entendant le chapeau reprendre la parole.

_ C'est du passé tout ça. Murmura le blond, de sorte que seuls les plus proches de lui, ainsi que le Choixpeau et Sasuke purent l'entendre.

« _**Ma foi, votre esprit est d'un compliqué. J'ai du mal à me décider entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Vous préférez ?**_ »

.

Il était tellement rare de voir le choixpeau ainsi perdu entre deux Maisons diamétralement opposées. Les sorciers prêtèrent davantage l'oreille au dialogue qui s'ensuivit et les laissa pantois. Était-ce seulement réel !?

_ Vous n'avez qu'à demander à cet idiot ce qu'il préfère. Répondit le brun ténébreux en fermant les yeux pour faire passer le temps plus vite et cacher ainsi le trouble face à la réponse qu'il venait de donner. Depuis quand prenait-il autant en compte les volontés de son camarade ?

Les sorciers ne savaient pas vraiment de qui parlait le dénommé ''Sasuke'' mais le surent rapidement lorsque l'entité accéda à la suggestion du brun.

« _**Qu'en pensez-vous jeune homme ?**_ »

.

Ça – ça devenait vraiment du n'importe quoi ce tri.

Ce fut le blondinet toujours joyeux qui répondit, posant une main sur le bandeau qu'il arborait.

_ Peu importe, tant qu'on peut toujours s'affronter !

Si cela surprit beaucoup les sorciers, il n'en fut pas de même pour la vieille étoffe qui se contenta de hocher la tête ayant accès à l'esprit du brun, il avait pas mal fouillé dans ses souvenirs où – dans la plupart, on pouvait voir le blondinet affronter verbalement ou physiquement le dernier Uchiha, que se soit au cours des missions, durant les trois ans où ils ne s'étaient pas vu, avant son départ et après son retour.

« **Eh bien, ça ne facilite pas la tâche. J'aurais tout d'abord pensé à Serpentard mais vu votre tempérament l'infirmerie risque de se remplir beaucoup plus rapidement si je vous laisse avec eux.** »

.

Euh... est-ce que ça voulait dire que ce gars était dangereux ? Hmph.. peu importe, dans tous les cas ça voulait dire qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec les Serpents, donc ça les arrangeait bien au final.

.

« _**GRYFFONDOR !**_ »

Si la table des Gryffondors explosa en applaudissements, ce ne fut pas le cas des Serpentards qui gardèrent le silence. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ces stupides Lions prennent tout pour eux ? Quel égoïsme, non mais franchement ! D'abord Potter, ensuite.. - Enfin bref.

« **Uzumaki, Naruto.** »

Le dernier garçon était peut-être l'un des plus étranges que les élèves aient pu observer. En effet, quand il fut assis face à eux, ils tombèrent dans deux puits sans fond aux couleurs azurés. Des orbes si profondes qu'ils se sentaient tomber sans pouvoir rien faire. Elles exprimaient beaucoup de choses, en totales contradiction, passant de la tristesse au bonheur, de la peur à l'excitation, de la crainte à l'arrogance etc...

Il avait une peau plus basanée que celle de ses camarades, et qui contrastait vraiment avec l'autre garçon à la peau pâle. Tous deux étaient vraiment d'une beauté sans pareille. Et totalement différent l'un de l'autre. Ils se complétaient vraiment.

Trois traits sur chaque joue complétaient le tableau de l'étrange élève de transfert. On aurait dit un renard.

Sasuke n'était pas allé s'asseoir à la table de sa ''Maison''. Il préférait attendre un peu. Connaissant la méthode qu'utilisait le choixpeau pour fouiller l'esprit de l'élève, il savait ce qui risquait de se produire. Et ça ne loupa pas. Quelques secondes après s'être assis, la tête du blondinet pencha vers l'avant et tout son corps suivit, sous les exclamations horrifiées des plus jeunes. En une fraction de seconde, le brun se retrouva devant lui, l'ayant au préalable redressé afin qu'il ne se fracasse pas le crâne contre le sol.

« Baka. » murmura-t-il avant de redescendre les trois marches et de se placer sur le côté, entre la table des Gryffondors, et les marches menant au tabouret, au cas où son meilleur ami commencerait à s'agiter.

.

« Il dort !? Fit Seamus, ahuri.

_ J'en ai bien l'impression. Approuva Ron, fixant le garçon aux cheveux couleur blé, avec de grands yeux ronds.

_ Mais non, Naruto n'est pas comme Shikamaru. Ricana Kiba, se joignant à la conversation, avec Hinata, qui opina à ses côtés.

_ Alors quoi ? Fit Hermione. Il a perdu connaissance ? »

Hinata secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur l'adolescent à demi-conscient.

_ Il est dans une sorte de monde intérieur.

Ce fut la seule explication qu'elle donna avant de se concentrer uniquement sur le blond, priant pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas seul. Ce n'était pas grave qu'il soit à Serpentard mais il serait seul si c'était le cas. De plus, Naruto ne le montrait pas, mais il supportait mal les insultes, et nul doute qu'il en recevrait s'il se retrouvait dans la maison aux couleurs vert et argent.

Le choixpeau resta un long moment inactif aux yeux des élèves qui semblaient dépités de ne rien connaître des réflexions du choixpeau.

Fred et George tentèrent de calmer la tension qui s'était installée depuis quelques minutes déjà à la table des Lions en débitant quelques blagues amusantes, restant tout de même concentrés sur le transféré qui était assez intriguant.

« Vous entendriez bien avec Kiba et Naruto. » fit remarquer Hinata, en posant ses yeux sur les jumeaux Weasley.

Immédiatement, les trois concernés à portés d'oreille s'intéressèrent à ce que disait la jeune femme aux yeux très étranges. Ils avaient tous cru dans un premier temps qu'elle était aveugle, mais elle leur avait rapidement prouvé le contraire, aussi bien dans sa façon de marcher que verbalement lorsqu'elle contredit Seamus, qui lui proposait de l'aider à se diriger dans les couloirs à cause de son handicap.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

_ Eh bien, vous semblez appréciez les blagues et les farces et Naruto est le plus grand farceur du village d'où nous venons. Kiba est classé deuxième.

_ Ah bon !? S'exclamèrent Fred et George, un peu trop fort visiblement, à en juger par le regard noir du professeur de Potions.

_ Oui. Affirmèrent les deux nouveaux Gryffondors.

_ Mais Naruto est devenu plus mature avec le temps, Kiba aussi. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à des choses amusantes avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Reprit la brune, le regard perdu dans le vague alors qu'Akamaru sortait de la veste de son dresseur pour poser son museau dans le cou de l'amie de son partenaire afin de la réconforter.

Les Gryffondors qui avaient assistés à l'échange décidèrent d'abandonner le sujet pour l'instant, ce dernier paraissant assez sensible au vu des regards sombres des deux nouveaux transférés et du troisième qui semblait avoir entendu la conversation.

.

' _ **Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Kyuubi accepte de se faire contrôler par un enfant.**_ ' pensa le choixpeau, communiquant par la voie de la télépathie avec l'adolescent.

Il entendit le garçon ronchonner mentalement un '' Je ne suis plus vraiment un enfant. '' ce qui attisa le rire des deux entités, ou plutôt, du démon et du Choixpeau.

' **Et moi je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer un chapeau doté de la parole.** ' remarqua le Démon Renard, sur un ton moqueur. ' **De plus, ce n'est pas aussi mal d'être coincé dans ce corps. Au moins on ne s'ennuie pas il y a toujours des idiots à combattre.** ' continua Kyuubi.

' _Euh..._ ' commença Naruto, mais, ne sachant que dire, il ferma la bouche et écouta d'une oreille l'échange entre ces deux-là. Autant faire comme chez soi, non ?

De plus, c'était amusant de voir Kyuubi converser avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui ou Sasuke. C'est qu'il devenait social le renard, pensa-t-il avec amusement.

' **Kit. À quoi tu penses ? Ton sourire est bizarre.** ' remarqua Kyuubi.

' _Oh à rien, ne t'en fais pas._ ' répondit Naruto, son sourire s'élargissant.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles le dialogue sembla s'éterniser, le blondinet finit par sortir de sa léthargie et releva la tête en même temps qu'il ouvrait les yeux, les plissant sous la luminosité de la pièce. Il affronta les regards perplexes, curieux ou encore inquiets des sorciers et hocha la tête à l'intention de ses amis.

 _Oh oui._

« _ **Bon, eh bien.. tu es correspond parfaitement à... GRYFFONDOR !**_ »

Naruto fit à peine attention aux applaudissements et descendit les marches avec un sourire bienheureux, rejoignant Sasuke qui l'avait attendu, pour s'asseoir à la table des Lions auxquels il s'introduisit brièvement et s'intégra avec une facilité peu commune. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite Kyuubi sortir un propos moqueur ayant un rapport entre lui et le fait de foncer tête baissée avant de réfléchir mais n'en tint pas compte, déjà obnubilé par l'apparition soudaine des plats.

Oh ! Ils avaient **vraiment** bien fait de prendre cette mission. Ça paraissait tellement amusant !

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

 _Si vous trouvez que ça se termine en ''queue de poisson'',_

 _je tiens à dire pour ma défense que c'est un OS centré sur la Répartition._

 _De plus, si je la continuais ça aurait rejoint les nombreuses fictions selon lesquelles nos héros ninja partent à Poudlard pour protéger Harry._

 _._

 _Quoique pour moi, leur mission principale n'aurait pas été de protéger Harry,_

 _mais bien_ _ **tous**_ _les élèves._

 _._

 _Voilà._

 _Sur ce, bonne journée ( ou bonne nuit ) à vous._

 **Écrit le : 05.09.2015**

 **Posté le : 02.11.2015**


End file.
